Completely Unexpected
by his-girl-friday
Summary: Lex and Chloe have a series of unexpected meetings, and help each other 'figure it out', Future Fic
1. Chapter One: Watching

A/N   
  
Blah Blah Blah, I dont own Smallville although I do wish that Michael Rosenbaum was mine *drool* okay, I love feedback, good and bad so let me know what you think. If I get 2 reveiws I'll upload the next 3 chapters.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"There has been a delay on flight QLF146 New York to Metropolis, due to mechanical difficulties…"  
  
  
  
Chloe groaned, and stopped listening; this was the 4th delay in the last 5 hours. At this rate she would never make it to Pete and Lana's wedding. She picked up her backpack and burrowed through the junk, trying to find her cell phone, at least she could let them know she would be late. *Typical* she thought angrily to herself, Lana Lang asks you to be her maid of honour and you plan the hens night and the big huge before wedding party and you don't even get to attend all the festivities.   
  
  
  
"Gotcha" Chloe whispered to herself as she found the small hot pink cell phone, it was a present from her boyfriend Bruce. He was forever spoiling her with little gifts and things…probably making up for the lack of time they got together. Bruce Wayne wasn't exactly your low profile character. These days if he wasn't off saving the people, he was working or attending charity events. That's where Chloe came in, the trophy girlfriend. People always said how *Cute* they looked or how well they *suited* each other. They didn't even live in the same state…she had thought about ending it with Bruce a zillion or more times but the truth was she *liked* the fact that it was long distance. Eerily enough it gave her time to do her work and nobody to tell her who or who not to spend her time with   
  
  
  
She let her fingers move along the number pad quickly dialling Lana's cell phone, she needed to hear the voice of the eternal optimist right now. She and Lana had been close ever since their sophomore year at Smallville High when Lana moved in with Chloe and her father. They had even been roommates in college! Once they had gotten the whole Clark love triangle out of the way the girls had realised how much they had in common...they had enjoyed solving mysteries together and Lana had definitely become part of the "Scooby Gang" Of course Lana and Clark got together, the perfect high school sweethearts that had overcome the angst and finally gotten their act together. Amazingly enough it lasted a year, before Clark's secrets drove them apart. Then again Lana was very tolerant…it was one of the things Chloe loved about her. Clark had kind of retreated, became more spacey, he spent a lot of time with Pete and Lex…and her. Chloe knew she had been the typical Ducky…the one that sits around and listens and offers the shoulder when in reality she had wanted him to be hers but he was her best friend…there was no other way it could play out.   
  
  
  
They graduated, went their separate ways, Lana, Chloe and Clark heading to Metropolis and Pete going to LA As for Lex well he was gallivanting around the country for his presidential campaign…probably trying to forget all about Smallville and Clark Kent. Chloe had asked Clark once what had happened but he'd told her to mind her own business. It was a fair call…she just couldn't understand how best friends could somehow just…not be best friends anymore. Pete was fairly ecstatic about it, a year into College, him and Lana had taken their friendship to the next level much to the surprise of Chloe and Clark. Apparently their emails had been getting rather…ahem…heated and so Lana was gone. She transferred that fall and studied teaching while sharing an off campus apartment with Pete... they were sweet and he treated her like a princess. Must to Chloe's joy Pete finally had someone that loved him for who he was. She had moved off campus that year as well and into an apartment with her cousin Lois. Chloe and Clark seemed to see each other less and less over the years…and at the end of the journalism degree he got the job she wanted at the Planet. She couldn't help resenting him but after moving to New York she had quickly gotten over it. Even so, she hadn't seen Clark in years.   
  
  
  
"Hey Lana" Chloe said into her phone as her best friend picked up "Oh I know…..you wont believe what's happened"   
  
--  
  
She was chatting animatedly on her cell phone – pink – it suited her vibrant personality. He still couldn't believe he hadn't recognised her right away, but there she was Chloe Sullivan, torch reporter extraordinaire wearing a low cut red top and black knee length leather skirt and laughing to whoever was on the phone. Probably Bruce, he noted. Chloe and Bruce were a high profile couple, their pictures constantly splashed on the covers of the magazines. They'd been together nearly 2 years and he wondered if Bruce would ever ask her to marry him. For that matter he wondered if Chloe would want to marry Bruce.   
  
  
  
He watched as she hung up the phone with a click. She was trying to get her coat into a comfy square shaped pillow by the looks of it. Considering it was leather he didn't like her chances. No matter where he was, he always took the time to read Chloe's column in the Times, it was one of the more popular ones he'd noticed. Her snark and sarcasm had certainly won her the hearts of avid New Yorkers…he was surprised that her face wasn't plastered on the side of a bus headed down 5th avenue.   
  
  
  
How long…he hadn't seen Chloe in years, the last time he'd seen her she was sipping coffee in a suburban café in Manhattan 2 years ago. They had made polite conversation and she had asked how his campaign was going. He had asked about Lana and Pete being careful to leave Clark from the conversation. He'd asked about her dream to work at the Planet and she had reluctantly told him that Clark had gotten the position and not her. He'd simply nodded the cool façade on his face but inside raging. The Planet was what Chloe had wanted her entire life and Clark knew it and took it anyway.  
  
  
  
He took a deep breath. Life hadn't been easy since he left Smallville, he had worked his ass off to get to the top and now that he was he didn't really have anything to show for it. President of the United States… Impressive by any standards, Lex Luthor had achieved his goal. He didn't have anyone he could call a real "friend" and he certainly didn't have anyone he could love.   
  
  
  
Yet here he was, standing in a crowded airport waiting for a flight that would probably never come to a place he definitely never wanted to return to, watching a beautiful woman who he had once thought of as a girl. Clark must have been blind to be able to ignore her beauty…  
  
  
  
He watched as she looked up, and spotted him. Her eyes widened for a second, and she raised her hand in a half wave, a smile spreading across her crimson lips.   
  
  
  
He turned away from the coffee counter after asking for two tall vanilla lattés and headed to where she was sitting. They were both stuck here waiting; at least they could use each other for company. 


	2. Chapter Two: Straight to the Point

"Miss Sullivan"  
  
"Mr Luthor"  
  
They both smiled, and Chloe accepted the coffee with glee "You definitely know how to make an entrance" she stated breathing in the sweet aroma of Vanilla.   
  
Lex chuckled and took a sip of his own coffee "Well it is 3am…I figured that the Chloe Sullivan I used to know hasn't changed enough that she would turn down free caffeine besides as far as greetings go, its one of the more practical ones"  
  
"What no hug?" Chloe teased. She saw bodyguards standing nearby exchanging looks and watching Lex like he was Frodo's ring. Although…she supposed he was pretty valuable cargo.   
  
Lex smirked "I don't 'hug'" he stated "Hugging is for the weak"  
  
Chloe's eyebrow raised as she checked out her tall coffee cup "Vanilla Latte huh?" she smiled "I always took you for a straight, black kinda guy"  
  
Lex smiled, leaning back into the chair beside Chloe, it was that mysterious smile that had always driven her journalistic instincts crazy…she wanted to know all about him. She always had.   
  
"Straight and Black is predictable, I like to do the unexpected, keep people on their toes"   
  
Chloe nodded mock seriously "You succeeded …Lex why are you wearing a toupee?" she asked   
  
Lex almost choked on his coffee, her questions were abrupt, refreshing…rude even. It was quite the change to people kissing his ass constantly.   
  
"My campaign manager recommended it…" he rolled his eyes at her "It appears that the people of America prefer Lex Luthor with hair rather then without"  
  
Chloe studied him carefully for a moment "Nope…I liked your old do…made you unique…plus…that thing on your head looks like a dead rat" she reached out her hand and whipped it off "There much better"  
  
Lex made a grab for his *hair* but it was too late, she had it in her hands examining it like it was some kind of lab experiment "What kind of hair did they use for this anyway? Its actually soft" she sounded amazed with herself as she ran her smooth fingers over every strand.   
  
She shrugged "Oh well" she threw it into the bin across from them "…and Sullivan scores!"  
  
Lex looked at her, his eyes serious "You slammed dunked my hair"  
  
Chloe shrugged "Yeah it was probably worth more then a year's of rent on my apartment, but trust me Lex, you don't need it"  
  
Lex shook his head, sinking back into his seat and bringing the coffee to his lips, crossing one leg over the other. Chloe noted that this one move made him seem more important then anyone else in that airport lounge.   
  
"How's work?" he asked her "Breaking stories left right and centre I suppose? I managed to catch the one you wrote about a giant sewer rat?!"  
  
Chloe smiled, and her blonde hair fell over her face as she looked at the floor and then back up at him "You know me, give me freaks over politics and reality any day" she smiled "I'm hoping that while I'm in Metropolis I get to meet Superman. Lois practically guaranteed me an interview"  
  
Lex frowned "You would want to meet the freak of nature?"  
  
Chloe gazed at him incredulously "You are aware that meeting freaks is part of *my* nature right? I mean there is a reason I'm sitting here talking to you" she nudged him lightly and he chuckled, nodding.   
  
She grinned "So how goes the great political icon that is Lex Luthor?"   
  
He attempted a light hearted smile "Well I'm sure my odds have gone down since you threw away my image"   
  
Chloe laughed "Lex as much as people like the hair, even more like the bald you, and if hair is the basis of your presidency, why would you want it anyway?"  
  
He realised it was the first time she had called him by his first name and listened "Maybe your right" he allowed, a far away look in his blue eyes.   
  
"So where are you headed?" he asked attempting to change the subject. Even if Chloe was an old acquaintance, she was still a journalist and a clever one at that. "Gotham to see Bruce?"  
  
Chloe shifted a little and when she spoke her voice was laced with an underlying sadness "Bruce is doing business in Australia actually…I'm heading to Metropolis for the week" she raised her eyes from her lap to meet Lex's  
  
"The Ross-Lang affair?" he questioned.   
  
"That's the one" she quipped back "I have to be there to make sure the dress isn't crinkled and Pete doesn't lose the ring" she smiled ironically.   
  
"You know…I never would have picked it" Lex admitted "Lana and Clark yes…but Lana and Pete…"  
  
Chloe nodded smiling "I know what you mean, it was like one day the girl was my rival in the Clark stakes-" Lex frowned "… and the next she was dating my OTHER best friend and making him the happiest I'd ever seen him" she sipped her coffee and took a breath "Where are you headed?"   
  
Lex focused on the trash can "Metropolis actually" he looked up at her.   
  
"So you're going to the wedding?" Chloe asked, her eyes widening.   
  
Lex shook his head, "I have business, though Miss Lang did invite me"   
  
Chloe nodded "I wonder if Pete knows if she invited you" she pondered the thought and then continued.   
  
"Couldn't you go? I mean you're already in town…what would happen that would be so bad at a wedding?"   
  
Lex's eyes narrowed and his voice came out sharper then he intended "I have reasons for not attending"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "Of course you do" she was getting annoyed with the avoidance issues this man clearly had.   
  
"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" she gazed at him "You and Clark had a huge fight, I don't know what it was about and I don't want to know…all I know is you guys used to be best friends and now you not only aren't friends but you avoid each other at all costs" she shook her head "Lex you cant build your life avoiding Clark"  
  
Lex shifted a little in his seat as he realized that he must have given something away. His voice lacked any inflection when he spoke, "It looks like you have the makings of a real Lex Luthor exclusive."  
  
Chloe shrugged, the smartass was back "If I wanted to expose you – yes, your lucky cause I'm off duty" she paused "I heard about your father you know, I'm sorry Lex"  
  
Lex stiffened, his father's death still affected him…he hadn't liked his father but he hadn't wanted the bastard to die the way he had.   
  
Chloe closed her hand over his and Lex flinched at the touch "Don't let your life go by without knowing people Lex…because you will die alone…and repeat history"   
  
"Do you take your own advice?" Lex asked staring into her eyes.   
  
Now it was Chloe's turn to avoid as she strategically took another mouthful of coffee before answering "And you would be referring to?"  
  
"Bruce" came Lex's reply "Chloe your in a long distance relationship that isn't going anywhere and that I suspect is more for show and tell on his behalf" he shook his head "You don't need a man in your life Chloe, look at you now, what difference has dating Bruce Wayne made to your life?"   
  
"Can you honestly say he's impacted?"  
  
Chloe shrugged and looked him in the eye "I don't know what the future holds for my relationship Lex, but at least I'm in one, at least I have someone to call when things get rough, I mean someone who isn't my attorney" she gave him a pointed look and instantly wanted to snatch back her words at the look on his face.  
  
Her flight was announced and she stood up, holding out her hand for him to shake. Lex reluctantly followed suit, standing and taking her hand wondering when Chloe had gotten so direct. Had she always been this way?  
  
"It was nice talking to you Chloe"   
  
Chloe nodded, a sad look in her eyes "Goodbye Mr Luthor" she let go of his hand and walked towards the line of people already boarding.   
  
He watched as she walked away and sank back down into his chair. It was amazing how well she seemed to know him for someone he had barely associated with in Smallville. He was intrigued.   
  
"Miss Sullivan" he called out just as she had handed in her ticket.   
  
Chloe sighed, turning to look at him, a 'what do you want now' in her eyes "Yeah?"   
  
"Bruce Wayne isn't good enough for you"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes at him but as she turned around, a small smile crossed her face "Goodbye" she called sarcastically back over her shoulder before disappearing from his sight, the smile still playing over her lips.  
  
  
  
Lex smiled as well, watching as she walked out of his life as quickly as she had appeared again. He heard his own flight announced and turned to walk away, a business like look on his face as his bodyguards pounced on him once more. It had taken all his power to make them back off to 100 metres during his conversation with Chloe, but now….now he had a life to get back to. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Wedding

~*~  
  
A Week Later  
  
~*~  
  
The wedding had been beautiful, Lana had stood there looking all exotic in her white strapless gown…she looked like a princess and the way Pete was treating her it was no wonder. Chloe had stood beside her in the specially chosen teal gown that clung to her figure, her long blonde hair piled on top of her hair in a French twist. She had almost stolen Lana's limelight as she walked down the isle with Clark Kent on her arm. At least from his point of view anyway. He bowed his head to hide the smirk as she approached him, a champagne glass in each of her hands.   
  
"Enjoying the party?" she asked winking at him. There it was the Chloe smile that he had blown off a meeting and two business dinners for, not that he would admit it of course.   
  
He accepted the glass "Lana and Pete look happy" he said watching as the Ross's floated over the dance floor in perfect bliss.   
  
Chloe nodded "Yeah they do" she said wistfully.   
  
Lex noted the emotion "Missing Bruce?" he asked   
  
Chloe shook her head "Actually Bruce and I broke up…I guess the advice from an old friend helped convince me of something I had known for a long time – we weren't meant to be"  
  
Lex smirked raising an eyebrow "Is that so, he sounds like a smart friend?"  
  
Chloe laughed "I didn't say they were a 'he' jumping the gun a little aren't you Lex?" her eyes rose to meet his.  
  
  
  
"I thought you couldn't make it" she continued  
  
Lex smirked "Well I also took the advice of an old friend…I guess I've realised that I can't hide forever"  
  
Chloe smiled "Sounds like a smart friend" she quipped.  
  
  
  
Lex laughed "When she wants to be" he bit back.   
  
Chloe smiled "I'm glad you came" she said before being whisked away to dance with Clark.   
  
Lex watched as Clark made her laugh. He had always had that ability, when he was around, the Chloe mega watt grin was on her face. *He's too tall for her* The thought had come from nowhere but still, looking at him rest his hands on the small of her back, he felt strange. Chloe deserved better then Bruce and she deserved better then Clark.   
  
"So was it hard watching your high school sweetheart walk down the isle?" Chloe looked up at Clark's face.   
  
"It was strange" he admitted, that farm boy charm working its way in "But not hard...Chloe you look…you look amazing tonight, Bruce is really missing out" he smiled.   
  
Chloe laughed "Sure he is Clark…" she sighed and her eyes took on a sad glaze "No Bruce would probably more concerned with whether or not the press were taking our picture then whether I looked nice" they moved slowly to the music. That was the problem with slow songs. You couldn't escape conversation if you tried, well unless it was like your partner, in which case you could get all snugly and kissy…unfortunately Clark didn't fit into either of those categories anymore.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence and Chloe took it as her oppurtunity to confront him about something that had been bugging her all day "So how about an interview?" she asked playfully.   
  
Now it was Clark's turn to blush "And why Chloe Sullivan would you like to interview me?"  
  
Chloe shrugged and appeared nonchalant "Well as a matter of fact I met Superman today" she noticed Clark's eyes widen slightly.   
  
"And I am still clueless Chloe"   
  
Chloe lowered her voice and leaned in to whisper in his ear "Clark…its okay, your secret is safe with me" she pulled away and smiled at him, as his eyes widened and he smiled back at her.   
  
Lex pretended to be interested in what Lois Lane was saying, it wasn't an easy feat, especially when it felt like she was questioning him for the Daily Planet. His eyes kept drifting to the dance floor where Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan were whispering to each other and smiling way too much.   
  
"Lex are you listening?"  
  
"Of course" Lex turned back to Lois, a cool smirk on his lips as she continued.   
  
"What gave it away?" Clark asked confused  
  
Chloe smiled…hmm toughie, could it be that Clark's costume hid none of his facial features? Sure there was the whole glasses act that Clark Kent put on but that smile…that Clark smile was such a giveaway.   
  
"Clark, we were best friends all through high school, your telling me that some styling products and the lack of glasses would get me?" she winked "Although lycra…definitely wouldn't have picked you for the type" she teased.   
  
Clark blushed "Yeah well mom designed the costume.."  
  
Chloe smiled and reached up to give him a hug "See you are and forever will be Clark Kent international man of mystery...this is a wall of weird file that can officially be closed"  
  
Clark narrowed his eyes "You had a file on me?"  
  
Chloe hesitated "Well yeah, not on paper but you have to admit, some of the things that happened at good old Smallville high were pretty big coincidences and you always were disappearing on me and saving everyone"  
  
Clark shrugged chuckling "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you Chloe…you were definitely the brains behind the operation"  
  
Chloe blushed with happiness "Thanks Clark" she nudged her friend and looked towards Lex "Well since *we've* managed to work some stuff out…do you think it would be too impossible to go and talk to Lex?"  
  
Clark stiffened "Chloe, I have nothing to say to Lex Luthor…he's bad news"   
  
Chloe sighed "Clark-"  
  
"Chloe you cant change my mind about this, don't try, I'm going to go and find Pete"  
  
Still doing disappearing acts…Chloe stared at his back as he walked away. It looked like the old friendship of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor was a lost cause.   
  
"You look like someone who just lost her best friend"  
  
Chloe looked up to see Lex gazing at her "Yeah well I didn't…he just has some-"  
  
"'Me' issues, he only decided to leave because I was walking over here Chloe"  
  
"Oh" Chloe looked up at Lex "So uh was it such a bad party?" she asked.   
  
Lex shook his head "Not at all, I'm glad I decided to attend"  
  
Chloe laughed "I think you made Lana's year" she watched Pete and Lana staring lovingly into each other's eyes on the dance floor "She was thrilled that you made it you know"  
  
Lex laughed "I know, she must of hugged me 5 times"  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow "I thought you don't hug?" she questioned.   
  
Lex smirked "She hugged me…besides its her wedding day" he explained.   
  
Chloe laughed "I better go and see what's happening over at the drink table, wouldn't want anyone to miss out on the pleasure of conversing with your truley" she smiled and turned on her heel walking away, her blue silk gown swishing around her.   
  
Lex chuckled to himself before moving away to mingle.   
  
The evening was breaking up before he cornered her again, she was talking animatedly with Pete and he approached with caution as Pete gave him a not so friendly look "I assume I'll see you around Miss Sullivan"  
  
Chloe stood up "You're leaving already?" she asked, her eyes looked disappointed and he wondered what that could possibly mean.   
  
Lex nodded and without hesitating reached out and hugged the tiny woman, Chloe smiled into his chest and pulled away "Someone once told me that hugging is for the weak, are you confirming your now 'weak' status Lex?" she said shaking her head looking up at him.   
  
Lex smirked, charmingly saying "Only when it comes to blonde reporters"  
  
He put an ivory finger to his lips "Don't tell anyone"   
  
Chloe laughed and Lex exited, but she knew it wasn't the last time she would be seeing Lex Luthor. 


	4. Chapter Four: It's Business

"What happened to 'Miss I refuse to sing pop' Chloe, you know the one who has given me lectures on my taste in music oh…just the better part of my life?"   
  
Chloe laughed as she sat down across from her best friend "I will say it again for the zillionth time this lifetime, Lana the world does not revolve around divas like Mariah Carey and groups like the Backstreet Boys besides Delta Goodrem isn't pop…exactly"   
  
They were at O'Connor's, Chloe's favourite place in the entire world – a karaoke bar across from Central Park. "Where's Pete?" she asked looking around, she made a face "Don't tell me he's going to sing!"   
  
Lana shuddered "No way, I hear him enough in the shower, I wouldn't allow it" she grinned, that Lana Lang smile of pure bliss "I think he went to get-"  
  
"Drinks" Pete smiled finishing her sentence. Chloe looked between them, a smile crossing her own lips as she accepted her tequila and slice of lemon. It had been three months since the wedding and they were still just as happy – if not more so after their 2 month honeymoon travelling around the world.   
  
"So I want to know everything" Chloe started and noticed Pete and Lana exchange a look, she was hasty to correct herself "Oh NOT Everything, I don't need to know about any of that – uh just the travel part" she blushed and grinned at her best friends.   
  
Lana started "Well I guess Australia was a highlight, the beaches there are pretty fantastic and their zoo's…" Chloe smiled, Lana was practically obsessed with animals. The Ross's had 3 dogs, and 2 cats not to mention a rabbit. She wouldn't be surprised if a baby was soon to be added to the list.   
  
"We went to a couple of AFL games" Pete continued "They were okay" he made a face "Not as good as real football"  
  
*Tell that to the Australians* she thought silently, a hint of glee crossing her face.   
  
"Uh Natasha… I'm not sure this is a good idea" Chloe looked up suddenly, her ears trying to pinpoint the voice "This place isn't really me" the voice was cool, calm, collected.   
  
Then she spotted Bill standing at the door – Lex's latest body guard. Big, Bulky…so Lex was here…she felt her stomach do a flip flop as Pete continued to talk animatedly about Australia. She hadn't heard from Lex since the wedding, when he had left early and the truth was, she needed a partner in banter – most people just didn't cut it.   
  
She had actually looked forward to seeing him again. He challenged her.   
  
"Lex over here" Lana had been the first to spot him and Chloe rose her hand in a half wave, on his arm was a leggy blonde supermodel. She wished that he would get a life and start dating some women with substance. Although clearly this one was not his kind of woman …well karaoke and Lex Luthor just didn't seem to be a good fit. Maybe it was a first date? Or an organised business meeting went astray. After all, this was New York.   
  
Lex approached his hand firmly at the small of Natasha's back. He was doing a business colleague a favour and getting his daughter out of the hotel. Unfortunately Natasha was being more then a pain in the ass. She was whiny and immature and acted as if she was 14yrs old rather then the 23yr old she was. She's wanted to go to a karaoke bar for goodness sake.   
  
"Lana, Pete…Chloe" his eyes drifted over the blonde sitting in front of him. She was sucking on a lemon and was wearing what was obviously a strategically planned pair of leather pants and a red tie at the back top. Her blonde hair that had fell to her waist just months ago was once more choppy and short. She looked happier now. Laid back, hanging out with her friends…she looked like a woman who had been released from the spotlight. The release about Chloe and Bruce's split came a couple of days after the wedding and the tabloids had un surprisingly blamed Clark Kent. Of course photo's were published of Chloe and Clark dancing at the wedding and shopping and goofing off in Metropolis. A part of him had wondered if their was truth to the rumours. That in itself made his blood boil but he had come to the conclusion that Chloe and Clark were trying to piece their fragile friendship back together – and plus both of their best friends had just married each other and taken off honeymooning. That left the two of them. Still …he had said he would stay in contact with Chloe. And he hadn't – to which he still felt guilty.   
  
"Uh this is Natasha Jacobs" he said introducing his date.   
  
Natasha scanned the table "Hey everyone" she smiled.  
  
As Lana started asking questions, Chloe had the chance to watch Lex. He looked uncomfortable, and who could blame him, an Armani suit wasn't exactly O'Connor's style. Plus his date was kinda clingy and had a weird high pitched voice. Her eyes met his and she smiled her hazel eyes boring into his blue orbs. For a second it was as if she could read his mind and vice versa. Then they both smirked and looked away. Like a private joke.   
  
"…and this is Chloe" Lana introduced beaming.   
  
"Hi" Chloe said with another wave "Uh I'm going to go get us some more drinks" she stood up and Lex nodded "I'll come with" she raised an eyebrow but allowed him to follow her.   
  
"You know I wont get kidnapped Lex, you can go back to Natasha" she said pointedly as they weaved through the crowd.   
  
"I saw you singing before" he smiled "You didn't sound half bad"  
  
Chloe made a face and punched his arm hard "Well if I didn't sound half bad, that must mean you think I only sang half good…if your going to pay someone a compliment at least do it properly Luthor"  
  
Lex was surprised to see the blonde packed a good punch "I remember Lana being the girl I taught to fight" he said warily.   
  
Chloe smirked "Believe it or not Lex, I knew how to stand up for myself before I met you" she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh so that's why Clark saved you so much in high school"  
  
"Come to think of it, I remember Clark saving your rich ass more times then he ever saved me"   
  
Lex held up his hands "Truce?" he asked.   
  
"For now" Chloe replied with a smile as they reached the bar.   
  
"So Natasha?" she questioned   
  
"Its business" was Lex's reply.   
  
"Oh"   
  
"Yes"  
  
Chloe focused on the red velvet of the barstool cushion for a second "I read about you and Bruce" Lex said softly.   
  
Chloe nodded, spinning around on the seat "Like I said at the wedding, it wasn't meant to be" she shrugged "But I sure did figure out why you hated journalists so much"  
  
Lex shook his head "Correction, I hate tabloid reporters. Journalists, real journalists, like you…well I think that there should be more in the world"  
  
Chloe smiled, a real smile "Thanks Lex" she said blushing "That means a lot coming from someone who wouldn't even let me finish an interview with him in high school" she pointed out  
  
"I tried once" he protested "It wasn't my fault meteor induced thieves threw you out a two story window"  
  
Chloe met his eyes "Does that mean your up for a rematch?" she questioned, a glint in her eyes  
  
"I thought you didn't like politics?" his reply was easy.   
  
"I don't, I figure I could question you about who you used to be. The boy beneath the toupee"   
  
Chloe smiled sadly "The boy that used to help out the locals of Smallville anyway he could"  
  
Lex's eyes grew cold for a second "Chloe…that isn't me anymore" he said weakly.   
  
Chloe nodded looking down and then back up to his face, she almost looked disappointed in him…  
  
"You know what? Your absolutely right…just like I'm not the same person I used to be, Lex you cant treat me like I'm going to break okay" she gazed at him "I live in New York, this is my natural habitat, I didn't need an escort to the bar" she gave him a look before turning to Charlie and placing their order.   
  
The rest of their evening was pained and forced, Chloe dancing with numerous guys as Lex and Natasha made chit chat with Pete and Lana. Occasionally Chloe would pop in to drag Lana off or add something insightful to the conversation but for the most part she kept her distance and Lex knew it was because of him. Why did that girl have such an affect over him? He almost always felt like he had to apologise for something around her. A repeat of Jonathon Kent.   
  
They staggered out of the karaoke bar in the early hours of the morning as a group. Lana and Pete were the first to leave, Pete whisking her off as she giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder and telling Lex that they would have to do it again sometime. Natasha gazed at him, impatiently waiting for her escort home but he carried on the look he was sharing with Chloe.   
  
She was the first to break the silence "I guess this is it once more, and Lex Luthor disappears into the sunrise"  
  
Lex smiled at her joke "It was a pleasure Chloe"  
  
Chloe shook her head and smirked "Let's not lie now, it really wasn't but…thanks anyway Lex" she shrugged and turned on her heel, heading down the busy New York footpath and disappearing into the crowd.   
  
He felt the body guards surround him as he wrapped an arm around Natasha and they headed for the limousine. Before he got in, he caught one last glimpse of blonde hair and red material. He sighed and sank into the limo, pulling the door shut behind him "The Plaza" he muttered. 


End file.
